


The colonel and the devil

by VanillaSkys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian recives a call from his old officer and is called back into the army and Jim isn't best pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The colonel and the devil

Jim I am on my way home, the target has been silenced -SM

Excellent as always darling -JM

And I have some news -SM

Which would be ? -JM

Iwill tell you when I get in -SM

Okay then but be quick, you know how I hate to be kept waiting -JM

Sebastian returned home soon after. He got out his keys and took adeep breath, letting himself in.

"Hey Sebby" Jim said looking up from his book.

Seb walked in, dumping his gym bag on the sofa. "Hiya boss"

"So, what is the news then ?"

I ..er" Sebastian swallowed. "My old army officer called, he wants me to go back"

Jim looked back with a blank expression as it sunk in. "what"

And I-Sebastian shuffled his feet about and mumbled. " I said yes …"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Sebastian scratched his neck. "I..."

"You didn't even think to ask me first! … or are you just bored of me hmm!"

No I, of course not! its just .. I'm sorry"

" I need some time alone. Leave" Jim said bluntly. 

"Leave ?"

" I SAID GET OUT !" The Shorter male shrieked. " GET OUT !" 

Sebastian turned to walk out when Jim threw the book he had been reading at the back of the snipers head.

"YOUR NOT GOING FAST ENOUGH !"

Sebastian then legged it out of the door stopping outside. "Fuck."

TO BE CONTIUED … maybe


End file.
